


Bookends

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam adds something to each end of the Trent case for Gene (Ep 1x02)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookends

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/profile)[**lifein1973**](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/) rewatch of 1x02.

Bookends

Front:  
My DI is lying in the grass, grinning like a loony.  You’d think he was a kiddo chasin’ his mates, not a grown copper what just nicked a blagger.  But the way that smile lights up his face…  Y’know, if they could harness that, we’d have no more of those damned blackouts.

Don’t tell no-one, but I was grinning m’self when I came skiddin’ around the corner in the pool house.  Good thing I was in front; it wouldn’t do for anyone to think the Guv took this job as anything but serious business.

Back:  
That damned bastard Trent had a gun on my DI!  I took him down this time: one quick punch, no flying tackle necessary for the Gene Genie.  Hard-headed son of a bitch he was, too.  My knuckles are gonna sting for a week.  Didn’t hurt near so much when I beat Sam in the hospital earlier…

After it was over, bad guys nicked and the plonk reassured, Sam just leaned against the steam pipe, looked at me, and laughed.  He could barely catch his breath, but he laughed.  Damned if I could do anything but laugh with him.


End file.
